Committed
by Lucio O
Summary: Yami loves Yuugi dearly. Even when being under the seduction and betrayal of a "friend", he is only thinks about Yuugi. You can say, he is committed. AU, Shounen-Ai, Puzzleshipping


**Committed**

* * *

_Morning_

Yami woke up, the individual next to him quite content with staying in bed. He looked at the clock on the stand next to the bed. 7_:10 a.m _continuously blinked brightly -too brightly for Yami to stand- as if knowing it's bright color would irritate the man in it's owner's bed.

The said male began to move out of the woman's grasp and into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, Yami saw a slight bruise on his shoulder. He touched it and his face turned to one of disgust. _'Hopefully it just goes away...'_ He thought. As he hopped into her shower, he thoroughly washed his body off all scent that reminded him of what he assumed happened the previous night. After thirty minutes, he went to go collect his clothes.

Sadly, the female was up and was watching Yami as got dressed. "Morning, Yami." the female purred, as she stretched. "Oh. Good Morning, Vivian." Yami greeted in a monotone voice. "Where are you going?" Vivian asked. "I'm going home. I thought that would be obvious." Yami stated, once again monotone. "Why so early? I know you don't have work today, and we could relax for a bit." She proposed. "Thanks, but no thanks." Yami replied.

"How come?" She inquired, getting up from her bed and putting on her robe. "I need to get ready for something important." He answered, putting on his shoes. "I'm sure that it isn't going to happen soon, right?" She continued, handing Yami some orange juice from the kitchen. He thanked her for the drink and downed it quickly. She started stretching some more as he was fixing his bangs. He eyed her as the robe she had put on defined her curves and left a bit too much cleavage exposed, emphasizing the impact it would end up having on Yami. He shook his head and stood up from the seat. "It's in four hours." He answered. "Then that's more than enough time." She responded.

"I can't, Vivian. I don't like to be late for it." Yami stated. Vivian ran her hand up his arm and began to envelop around him. "Who said you would end up being late?" She whispered in his ear. She began to trail her hands all over his body, emitting reactions each millimeter her fingers had brushed by. He didn't know why he felt an all too familiar buzz but he did know it wasn't something fleeting. She turned his head softly and made him look into her eyes. "Come on, it won't take long..." She said softly before kissing him and leading him back to the bed.

* * *

_Noon_

Yuugi looked at his watch warily. 'He said he wouldn't be late again.' Yuugi frowned deeply. Sitting on a bench in the park was pleasant, in fact Yuugi was fond of doing that. Though, today of all days was one of Yami's days off. Their relationship has been quite nice. They never had any arguments, nor did they have any problems. They have a slow and very positive relationship, only amplifying the fact that Yuugi was very happy with Yami. Today was to be the best in a while. It hasn't started that way yet, but Yuugi was sure it was bound to get better.

It's their _fifth anniversary_, after all.

Yami was rushing to get to Domino Park. 'That's the last time I'll ever trust you, Vivian.' he thought as he hopped in his car. The park wasn't far from his house, but he was supposed to meet Yuugi at noon. Any later on this day was unacceptable.

Upon reaching the park, Yami went to a stand where you can purchase roses and picked up the healthiest he saw. When he saw a familiar gravity defying, tri-colored haired boy, he slowed down and went behind him. Covering Yuugi's eyes, Yami smiled widely when he saw Yuugi's previous frown reverse. "Now, I wonder who it is that covered my eyes." Yuugi thought out loud, placing a finger near his lips as if he was thinking. "Is it really that hard to guess?" Yami asked trying to not laugh. "No. I know who it is." Yuugi replied, touching the other's hands. "Yami." Yuugi smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, Yuugi." Yami greeted, bending down to give Yuugi a soft peck on the lips and handing him the roses. Yuugi smiled, smelling the roses before he put them down. "Happy Anniversary to you too, Yami. Thank you for the roses." Yuugi replied, standing up to hug Yami. Hugging Yuugi back, Yami relished in the moment until they had let go. "So...what kind of surprise do you have for me this year?" Yuugi asked, smiling up at the taller male. "You know I can't spoil it. You'll just have to wait and see." Yami answered. "I was hoping I'd at least get a hint." Yuugi pouted. "No hints either, Yuugi." Yami laughed.

Once they reached Yami's car, Yami opened the passenger door for Yuugi -who thanked him for gesture- before getting in the drivers seat and strapped on his seat belt.

* * *

_Late Afternoon_

It was nearly 4:00 and Yami was still driving. Taking a little glance at Yuugi, he saw that the smaller male was softly snoozing in the back seat. Yami had put him there so he wouldn't end up sore after getting to their destination.

When Yami had reached to the destination, he went the back and got the materials needed to set up. After he completed his task, he carried Yuugi to the quiet spot. Then he sat and waited for Yuugi to wake up.

When it was around 5:00, Yuugi began to stir. Yami couldn't see him as he was watching the clouds, though he did notice the other's shuffling. When Yuugi finally opened his eyes, he saw Yami watching him and smiling. Abruptly sitting up, Yuugi scanned their surroundings. They were on a hill, above them, the sun was setting and the clouds were long and wavy. In front of them, a large lake quietly sat. They laid on a large quilt and next to them was a cooler and a basket. Taking it all in, Yuugi gasped.

Yami sat up to see Yuugi's eyes twinkling. "Yami, this is beautiful!" He shouted happily, clasping his hands together. "I'm glad you like it so much." Yami replied, pleased with Yuugi's content with the place.

Yami began to take out food from the basket and they began to eat while cuddling next to each other. After eating, they relaxed a bit more before Yami got up and pulled Yuugi along with him. The two began to dance, laughing at the fact that there was no music for miles and the dance itself was fun.

* * *

_Early Evening_

Yuugi sat in between Yami's legs as they watched the stars begin to twinkle. They sat in a comfortable silence, absorbing as much as they could. "Yami..." Yuugi trailed off. "Yes, Yuugi?" Yami replied. Yuugi looked up at Yami. "I love you." He said. Yami hugged Yuugi. "I love you too. In fact, I love you more." Yami stated. Yuugi laughed. "Good." Yuugi said.

An hour later, Yuugi was asleep against Yami's chest. Yami picked Yuugi up and took him to the car. After making sure he was alright, Yami retrieved the materials and put them in the trunk again. Yami then put on his seat belt and drove back for Domino City.

* * *

_Nearly Midnight_

Arriving at Yami's house, Yami unlocked his door before carrying Yuugi into the house. He locked the door and carried Yuugi to his room. When he laid him down, he saw that Yuugi stirred a bit. He ignored it and continued to change. When he was going to leave the room, a hand grabbed his. Turning around, he saw Yuugi rubbing his right eye. "You don't have to sleep somewhere else you know..." Yuugi mumbled. "There's more than enough room on your bed..." He continued. Yami smiled softly as he went to his drawer and took out a large shirt for Yuugi to change into.

After Yuugi had changed, they laid on Yami's bed. Yuugi cuddled up against Yami. "I love you, Yami...good night." Yuugi mumbled. Yami put his arm around Yuugi's petite figure and smiled.

Yami realized that he was going to have a lot of hurdles to get by, but no matter the case, he was going to be committed to the one he loved since his junior year of high school. "I love you too, Yuugi. Sleep well."

* * *

**A.N:**

Kirua: I got inspiration from a song that recently went through the roof in an uproar: "Me!Me!Me!". That and also a xxxHOLiC O.S.T named "Chidji no Tobira", S3RL's "Let You Go" and the last few dates with my boyfriend. *blushes madly at the reminder of the last part*

Yami: This fic took a very magnificent turn. It was supposed to be _very _different all around and much longer. Though we changed it during it's metamorphosis and decided we were going to do our previous routine of a one-shot and a chapter for a multi-chapter fic for each update.

Kirua: Anyways, review. I like when people respond to my stories. Reviews makes writers better writers.


End file.
